


Paper Doll

by Irusu



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally had ambitions to make several outfits for her, but at the end of the first I was creatively tapped out! So...have fun making more, I guess?</p>
<p>Forgot to add: I followed <a href="http://whispwill.deviantart.com/art/Coloring-Tutorial-Part-1-596490449">this tutorial</a> by whispwill on DA for the skin coloring, because I'm trying to force myself to learn different techniques. I'm very happy with the results!</p></blockquote>





	Paper Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I originally had ambitions to make several outfits for her, but at the end of the first I was creatively tapped out! So...have fun making more, I guess?
> 
> Forgot to add: I followed [this tutorial](http://whispwill.deviantart.com/art/Coloring-Tutorial-Part-1-596490449) by whispwill on DA for the skin coloring, because I'm trying to force myself to learn different techniques. I'm very happy with the results!


End file.
